


The Devil Went Up to Heaven

by kwehner1



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Music, Parody, Songfic, devil went down to georgia, fiddles, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwehner1/pseuds/kwehner1
Summary: The Devil went up to heaven, he was looking for his crybaby.  He was in a bind, he’d lost his mind, he was willing to make a deal.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Devil Went Up to Heaven

_The Devil went up to heaven, he was looking for his crybaby_

Ryo looked at the tacky escalator with distaste. It’d been thousands of years since he’d come to Purgatory, but Akira needed him. He wouldn’t let God, in all his omnipotent arrogance take the one person he had ever loved. With these thoughts in mind, he boarded the shiny escalator with a sort of awkward determination. He would make it past those gates no matter who he had to fight.

_“He was in a bind, he’d lost his mind, he was willing to make a deal.”_

Ryo had spent thousands of years in cold apathy, but that searing grief he’d felt at losing Akira was something that was driving him to do the one thing he swore he’d never do. He returned to heaven. He’d give anything at this point. He’d kiss the Gucci slippers of the big man upstairs if it meant seeing Akira again. He’d throw up after, but he would use all manner of trickery required to get Akira back.

_“When he came across ol’ Michael sawin’ on a fiddle playin’ it hot.”_

He slipped past the gates easily and walked for awhile, passing angels and saints sitting and laughing. Eventually he came across a pavilion, where none other than his awful twin Michael was showing off on a fiddle.

_And the Devil jumped on a solid gold stump and said “Archslut let me tell you what”_

Ryo got an idea, and he would never pass up a chance to piss off his brother. The pavilion was made of solid gold and surrounded by an eager crowd, and in the middle of the pavilion was a golden stump. He jumped up on it, to the horrified gasps of the crowd and shocked expression of Michael. Michael went to draw his sword but stopped when Ryo shouted from the stump.

_“Guess you don’t remember but I’m a fiddle player too, and if you’d care to take a dare I’ll make a bet with you”_

Ryo shouted these words at his brother, smirking as he knew Michael’s pride would never allow him to reject the challenge. There was a hush that fell over the crowd. Michael’s expression warped into a sort of sick interest.

_“Now you play decent fiddle, bitch, but give the devil his due. I’ll bet a fiddle of gold against his soul, cause I think I’m better than you.”_

Michael’s eyebrows raised as he realized why Ryo had come. Akira’s soul meant nothing in the grand scheme of heaven, truthfully Akira had been saved just to inflict further suffering on the devil. But he couldn’t just take that statement lying down. One human’s soul? Not worth much. A chance to gloat over his brother? Priceless.

_The angel laughed “I’m archangel Michael, and I will absolutely win, and I’ll take your bet you’re gonna regret cause I’m the best there’s ever been”_

Ryo smirked, Michael was overconfident and he would absolutely exploit that weakness. He clenched his fist. He would be leaving with Akira, no matter the cost.

_Satan rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard, ‘cause Hell’s broke loose in heaven and ol’ Michael deals the cards. And if you win you get Akira’s heart no longer cold. And if you lose then God’ll have his soul._

Ryo took out his solid gold fiddle from his big white coat. It was stored next to his Tommy gun. Hopefully he wouldn’t need that. Michael smirked and summoned Akira in a birdcage that hung above the pavilion. Ryo frowned deeply, knowing Michael was trying to rile him up. Akira looked surprised to see Ryo in heaven, but then displayed a mix of emotions, after all, he’d been zipped to heaven right after the apocalypse.

_Then Michael opened up his case and he said, "I'll start this show". And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made a holy hiss. And a band of angels joined in, and it sounded somethin' like this_

The song that Michael played was nostalgic, it brought a long forgotten memory of heaven to the forefront of Ryo’s mind. He saw himself playing in a field of clouds with the other archangels. But the song turned violent suddenly, and he was reminded of falling, into void, cursed into seemingly perpetual loneliness for eternity. No doubt this was Michael trying to shake him up, but he was long past the hurt and sadness from the fall. Now he had something better, someone worth falling for.

_When Michael finished the Devil said, "Have you had your fun? But kneel down in that pew right there and let me show you how it's done"_

Ryo started softly, and as he poured his sorrow into the strings, a tragic melody soared across the pavilion, shaking up the angels watching. Michael frowned, everyone was surprised, shocked that Satan could produce something so beautiful. Above them Akira was sobbing. After all, this song was for him.

_"Fire in the ocean" cry, boys, cry. The Devil's in the house of Jesus Christ. Jenny in the background, making some shrooms. Miki, does your bro bite? Devilman looms._

And as he played, he felt a burning in his soul. But how could his soul burn when he was drowning in tears? Rivulets streamed down his face but he persisted. He had to make them, no, Akira understand, that everything he’d done- everything he ever will do, is for him. He was sorry he destroyed humanity, he was sorry he had taken Akira’s loved ones, but underlying that sadness was a love so great there was no way a simple song could ever come close to conveying even a tenth of his feelings. When his song ended he looked for only Akira, who was still crying, but who returned his sorrowful smile. And somehow he knew it would turn out okay.

_Michael bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he lowered Akira’s cage to rest at the Devil’s feet. The Devil said, "Michael, come on down if you ever wanna try again, I told you once, you son of a bitch. I'm the best that's ever been"_

Michael went to unlock the cage, but the was beaten to it when Akira assumed his Devilman form and broke the bars. After all, Ryo hadn’t been playing for possession of Akira’s soul from God, he’d really been playing to convey to Akira his love and regret, so he might forgive him and return to his place at Ryo’s side. He played,

_"Fire in the ocean" cry, boys, cry. The Devil's in the house of Jesus Christ. Jenny in the background, making some shrooms. Miki, does your bro bite? Devilman looms._

Akira, with his wet face and shining smile, gave Ryo a long awaited bear hug, and Ryo experienced a new feeling, one of compassion, of love, of happiness. This is home, because home is where the heart is. And Ryo had finally found his. So elated, with Devilman by his side, Ryo flipped Michael off, who was now fuming, and after playing a happy tune, Ryo and Akira raced down the “one-way” escalator, making their way down to- anywhere but Heaven.


End file.
